Braces
by KairiMisty
Summary: 'As she looked around the rest of the beach for the gravity defying hair belonging to the guy she wanted to show the most she realised he wasn't there and even though the beach was extremely busy that day he could stand out by a mile anywhere.'


Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters or games

_Random little oneshot which popped into my head watching a few movie scenes._

* * *

><p>A nineteen year old Kairi came skipping down the beach towards her friends, she was in an incredibly ecstatic mood. As her friends came into view the girl broke out into a fast sprint eager to get to them as fast as possible to share her news.<p>

Reaching them she bent over in order to regain her breath, gasping slightly she dipped her head and shut her eyes trying to find the air to speak.

Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie momentarily paused their game of volleyball to watch the girl curiously, what could have gotten her so worked up. Tidus reached out a hand and pulled her chin delicately up to meet his eyes only she wasn't worked up in the slightest, they hadn't seen her this happy in a long time.

The beam on the redheads face was huge and her eyes glowed in pure ecstasy. The first thoughts that went through the other four heads were 'Sora has finally got his act together and asked her out.' But when she grinned showing her perfectly straight gleaming pearl teeth they understood why she was so chipper. Wakka gave her hair a quick ruffle.

'Kai you've gotten your braces off!' Riku pointed out given her a one armed hug as his other was carrying the ball which she returned sweetly.

Tidus leant down slightly to look into her mouth and gently ran a finger over her teeth smiling at how in line they were. 'They're looking good Kai, makes you even prettier!'

Earning a slap on the arm from Selphie the tall twenty one year old male staggered back a bit shooting a death glare at the brunette.

'Oh my goodness Kairi they look gorgeous.' The spunky girl shouted obviously excited at her best friend's teeth.

Kairi was supposed to have braces on when she was younger but she got too frightened when it came to put them on so she backed out, but when she was sixteen she told herself to bite the bullet and have another try and she was so pleased she did.

As she looked around the rest of the beach for the gravity defying hair belonging to the guy she wanted to show the most she realised he wasn't there and even though the beach was extremely busy that day he could stand out by a mile anywhere.

'Thanks guys.' She grinned but continued the question which was burning on the tip of her tongue. 'Have you seen Sora anywhere?'

'Yes he went home quickly to have a shower and to put on sunscreen; he should be back in a few.' Riku replied still admiring her teeth which she was satisfyingly showing off.

Even though Riku had said that he'd be back in a soon, the redhead was way too impatient and took off towards Sora's house with a quick 'see you later' to the other four leaving all of them with knowing smiles on their faces.

Arriving at the familiar house Kairi knocked twice then let herself in. It was a common occurrence between her and Sora; they had let themselves into each other's homes since they were little. The two were incredibly close and everybody knew either something was going on in secret or something was going to happen it wasn't rocket science.

Entering the small yet homely bungalow with an extended built in upstairs Kairi called out her best friends name and when she heard him signal her upstairs she ran to the bedroom as fast as her legs could take her.

Upon entering his room she stopped in her tracks blushing at the sight caught in front of her. Sora, her best friend was clad in a towel wrapped around his lower waist with his defined pelvic V muscle peeking above the soaking woven material, his abs were extremely tight and toned. His biceps strong and distinct. The light but extremely intoxicating tan made his body glow not to mention the small dew of water droplets from his obvious shower.

How long had it been since she had seen him without a shirt? It can't have been that long ago, they saw each other every single day almost.

When she had done admiring his body she looked up into the familiar face which looked concerned at her lack of words. His sapphire eyes watched her in curiosity and his bangs fell over his eyes in their usual manner. The twenty year olds brunette spikes were weighed down ever so slightly by the dampness of his shower. But despite his hair being thick and unruly it dried incredibly fast leaving it to grow more volumized by the minute.

Sora reached out his right calloused strong hand and touched her left shoulder attentively. He was a good head taller than her, the top of her head only reached to his shoulders making her head a good head rest when they had a cuddle.

'Iri, are you alright?'He enquired stepping forward to her causing her to snap out of her trance and look up nodding, ignoring the state she had just behaved in a bright beam printed over her face and he grinned back at her tucking some glossy red hair behind her ear. He laughed joking; 'I thought I'd lost you for a second there Bub.'

She grinned at the use of her two special nicknames only he called her and pointed a carefully manicured finger to her gleaming teeth. She watched as his face broke into an even bigger smile than before, he placed his large hands under her arms and lifted her up spinning her around while she pressed her forehead against his closing her eyes gleefully.

He set her down on the bed and sat next to her in close proximity. He gritted his teeth together silently signalling for her to do the same thing so he could look at them and once she did he ran his finger over them in a similar way Tidus had done before but Sora lingered his index finger on her bottom lip tenderly stroking it.

'They look perfect Iri; you look even more beautiful than before.' He complimented his face getting closer, his warm breath embracing the soft skin of her cheek, his finger tracing a line up her left cheekbone gliding around her ear and back down her neck, his right hand forming a cup to affectionately hold her jaw.

Kairi's breath hitched as his lips gently butterfly kissed hers, his eyes locked on hers and his head jerked back the slightest in hesitation before turning his head to the right and planting an open mouthed kiss vigorously on her already 'O' shaped open mouth. He pulled away quickly to change his head position to the left side and repeated the same action, his right hand pulling her neck and head closer as his finger tips massaged the nape of her neck. His left hand cupping her jaw with his thumb stroking her cheek lovingly.

His tongue dove into her mouth teasing Kairi's own by pressing the tip to hers, he sighed as he felt her hands rest on his chest and gripping slightly at the skin, her long painted nails tickling him and sending goose bumps around his entire body. He pulled away for air but kept forcefully pecking her lips repeatedly, she responded to the treatment before pulling away and resting her head against his neck, him dropping his head atop of hers.

'I mean what I said Kairi, you're beautiful and nothing could ever change that.' He sighed kissing the top of her head lightly. The redhead looked up and locked eyes with him as he gestured for her to grit her teeth again. She did as she was told and gasped when he placed a chaste kiss on her teeth inside her mouth. 'I love you Iri, be my girlfriend?'

She was taken back at the sudden demand but she didn't care as they both knew they were going to end up together eventually she just didn't realise it would be today, she nodded meekly in a stunned attempt of a yes and flung her arms around his neck shivering as she felt his lips on her own neck. After getting a little distracted and Sora having to get dressed the new but long time coming couple walked hand in hand back to the beach where there friends were with Kairi looking happier than she did before.

* * *

><p><em>Urm... yeah. ^-^<em>


End file.
